Fordham University proposes to establish a Center for Hispanic Mental Health Studies which will: (1) conduct research on mental health service needs of Hispanic populations, and develop and evaluate psychosocial interventions for Hispanics; and (2) strengthen GSSS' institutional research capacity and faculty skills in mental health research. The focus on Hispanics is based on their documented mental health needs. Infrastructure development will occur under the leadership of a director and senior co-investigators from Fordham with the collaboration of New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPI) researchers who will include GSSS faculty and students as collaborators in their research projects. The Center will pursue its aims through four integrative learning components. (1) Research teams conducting pilot studies and REPs at GSSS and participating in research at NYSPI will provide faculty and students "hands-on" experience in all aspects of research. One pilot study compares mental health outcomes for Hispanic children in kin and non-kin foster care and another pilot study examines symptom recognition and mental health services utilization by elderly Hispanics. A funded REP tests a psychosocial intervention for women during pregnancy, and a proposed REP examines the effects of language and ethnic matching in diagnostic interviews with Hispanics. (2) Mentorship to implement individualized Faculty Research Development Plans will meet substantive and methodological needs of faculty pursuing mental health research. Mentoring will result in concept papers and research proposals by faculty to be submitted for funding through University faculty awards, Center "seed grants," and external sources. (3) Interactive, problem-solving seminars on psychiatric epidemiology, services, arid intervention research will be led by NYSPI collaborators. They will respond to conceptual, methodological and logistical concerns of research teams and individual faculty. (4) Research colloquia by leading mental health researchers and new investigators will solidify the Center's presence at GSSS and link it to the community of mental health researchers.